1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical apparatus and more specifically relates to an adapter that permits a pin type flashlight bulb to be used in a PR type base.
2. The Prior Art
Two levels of quality may be discerned in flashlights that are produced today. On the one hand there are the relatively inexpensive, low-performance flashlights made for providing illumination in household use, and on the other hand there are high-quality high-performance flashlights that are made for professional use, such as use by police and rescue workers.
In addition to being more rugged, the professional quality flashlight must be capable of forming a highly collimated beam. This is possible only if the filament of the flashlight bulb is precisely centered on the centerline of the base of the bulb and is accurately located at the correct position along the axis of the bulb. Typically, the filament must be located with an accuracy of 0.005 inches (0.127 millimeters).
The manufacturing of high quality flashlight bulbs for use in professional type flashlights is a highly developed art. During the manufacturing process, the bulbs are adjusted individually to insure that the filament is accurately located with respect to the base of the bulb. This adjusting and checking of individual bulbs occupies the larger part of the production time. As will be seen below, the present invention permits the hard-won accuracy to be utilized to the greatest advantage in the production of professional quality flashlights.
One type of flashlight bulb for use in professional grade flashlights is called a pin type bulb because it is mounted by two wires which extend through the bead which forms the base of the bulb. When such a bulb is installed by the consumer, it sometimes happens that the wires become bent from their desired positions, and this can throw the filament off center, thereby preventing proper collimation. It is necessary for the user then to try to straighten the wires and that is a frustrating and time-consuming operation. As will be seen below, the present invention includes means for preventing the pins from accidentally becoming bent.